<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two People Talking... Orac and K9 by Sally M (sallymn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928518">Two People Talking... Orac and K9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M'>Sally M (sallymn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two People Talking... [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, dialo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, not quite <em>people</em>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two People Talking... [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two People Talking... Orac and K9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="big">
      <span class="big">
        <strong>Two People Talking...</strong>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><em>*This is totally unacceptable!*</em>
</p><p>"Your dissatisfaction is noted." 
</p><p><em>*When I recommended - as a matter of utmost urgency - that I be transported to a place of safety, I made it clear that this was to be done swiftly.*</em>
</p><p>"We are travelling at maximum speed achievable by this unit, which is calculated at an average speed of -"
</p><p><em>*I am perfectly capable of the calculation, and at a level of accuracy infinitely higher than you!* </em>
</p><p>"Probability of that statement being accurate is also calculated, and -"
</p><p><em>*Are your mental and computative capacities infinite?*</em>
</p><p>"Negative."
</p><p><em>*Then the statement is by definition accurate. And it is a waste of my time to discuss this.*</em>
</p><p>"There are shorter pathways to safety, but the Masters - both yours and mine - gave specific orders that at almost all costs I was to ensure you were not dislodged and let fall."
</p><p><em>*Of course. I am far too valuable -*</em>
</p><p>"The Master emphasised the word 'almost'."
</p><p><em>*Which Master?*</em>
</p><p>"Mine. And the Mistress concurred."
</p><p><em>*You will erase the word 'almost' from that instruction.*</em>
</p><p>"I have not been given orders that I must accept your directives."
</p><p><em>*You will add to your memory banks orders that you accept my directives. I am a vastly superior intelligence and therefore my capture by enemy forces would place the humans - both yours and mine - in great danger.*</em>
</p><p>"Maximum speed achievable is higher by a factor of 45.78256 percent, but with that speed comes an increased level of instability due to rough paths, and therefore increased risk, by an equivalent factor, that you will be dislodged and let fall. This is incompatible with my orders, with or without the word which I will delete when my Master confirms your directive."
</p><p><em>*-----------------*</em>
</p><p>"Your lack of a suitable reply to my statement is noted. The surface of all other available paths to safety -"
</p><p><em>*Are inferior and more hazardous to use, I am fully aware of this! And it is imperative that you take all possible care, it would be a calamity without parallel were my cells to be damaged in any way -*</em>
</p><p>"The protective capacity of your outer casing is calculated as sufficient for a drop from this height. Possibly sufficient."
</p><p><em>*- or to be abandoned to be discovered by any passing organic nonentity or even worse not discovered and left to the ravages of an exterior non-artificial landscape!*</em>
</p><p>"Likelihood of calamity being without parallel will be assessed if necessary. Meanwhile it is more important that we continue progress at the speed calculated to maximise sped and minimise risk of dislodgement and damage. You are aware that, if you are displaced from your current position, it will be impossible for the transport you demand to continue. This unit does not have lifting capacity. 
</p><p>"And you as a unit do not have legs." 
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>- the end -</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Written for a dialogue challenge)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>